ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvan Secrets
Galvan Secrets is the 10th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Rook are arriving on Galvan Mark II in the Rust Bucket III. (Rook): Do you think Azmuth could make some improvements to my Proto-Tool, Ben-Dude? (Ben): Doubt it- and stop calling me that!! (Gwen): Why? I think it's kinda...cute. (Rook): You really think so, Gwen-Dudette? Hey, where is Kevin-Dude? (Ben): He had to help the Plumbers with the malfunctions in the Proto-TRUKs. They exit the Rust Bucket III. (Rook): The vehicles of my design are malfunctioning? Maybe Azmuth can- (Malware): AZMUTH...won't be doing anything except dying! (Ben and Gwen at the same time): MALWARE!! Ben transforms into Four Arms and punches Malware. (Four Arms): Unless you want to have us kick your butt.. (Gwen): I suggest you leave. She grabs Malware with a mana rope and Rook aims his Proto-Tool at Malware's chest. (Rook): Leave, corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph. By order of the Plumbers, I order you to- (Four Arms): Skip it Rook. (Rook): Once again, I do not know how to skip. (Four Arms): Oh boy... Malware disappears. (Four Arms): Even the bad guys don't want to be around you, Rook. (Rook): I am then...Forever Alone? (Four Arms): Bingo. (Rook): No, I am Rook Blonko, not this "Bingo". (Four Arms): Seriously dude... (Rook): I do not understand. Aggregor appears. (Four Arms): And so the coward comes out from hiding. (Aggregor): If you think I am a coward, you are far too consumed by the lies of the Plumbers. (Four Arms): Oh yeah? He transforms into Electrohacker and punches Aggregor. (Rook): Ben, be careful! He is a powerful Osmosian! (Electrohacker): Rook, I've dealt with Aggregor before, he's nothing but a wimp. Aggregor grabs his arm and absorbs his power. (Electrohacker): I...HATE...YOU! He transforms into Gigablast and throws Aggregor aside. (Azmuth, under rubble): Tennyson! (Gigablast): My bad... (Azmuth): Quit complaining and get me out! (Gigablast): Ugh...fine. He frees Azmuth from the rubble. (Rook): Mister Azmuth, sir, could you...upgrade my Proto-Tool? (Azmuth): I will do it to the best of my abilities. (Rook): Thank you! (Gigablast): Do it later! I haven't used this guy in a while, I might not remember what he does! (Gwen): Ben, I've NEVER seen you turn into that guy. RANDOM FLASHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE...CAUSE I CAN (Ben, staring at the Infinitrix): I need new aliens..I like my current ones..but they're getting...boring... (Kevin): Uh huh... Like what? Gozarian, Surgosapien? (Ben): Remember on Tephra, when we fought those Microblizzians? (Kevin): Yeah..who's "Freezepunch", anyway? (Ben): I don't know..that's what bothers me. (Kevin): You are really strange, dude. (Ben): Kevin, when I had the Omnitrix removed when I was 11...I only unlocked one alien. (Kevin): Which was destroyed by Malware.. (Professor Paradox): Actually, young Benjamin- (Ben): Professor, stop appearing at random!!! (Professor Paradox): Benjamin, you may believe that you had the Prototype Omnimatrix removed when you were 11, and the only new alien you had unlocked was Feedback, but, I ensure you, you were wrong. (Ben): How, exactly? Paradox sighs and looks at his pocket watch. (Professor Paradox): I remember performing that mind wipe.. (Ben): Mind wi- Xilar...Omnitrix..Omega... (Professor Paradox): Yes, now you remember Xilar's complete history once again, and how the Omnitrix began the Recalibration process. (Kevin): Xilar... (Ben): Yeah. (Kevin): YOU FOUGHT HIM ONCE?!? (Ben): Yeah..why? (Kevin): He was my idol! Until- (Professor Paradox): Until you changed your ways and became good. (Ben): Professor, do Grandpa and Gwen remember? (Professor Paradox): No, just you. (Ben): Oh... PRESENT DAY (Gigablast): Whatever... (Aggregor): A Surgosapien? Clever... (Gigablast, aiming at Aggregor): Surprised? (Aggregor): Not really. (Gigablast): Okay then.. He fires multiple rockets at Aggregor, only for him to absorb them. (Aggregor): Like I said..not really. Aggregor starts to absorb Gigablast and soon begins to take on his appearance. (Gigablast): Oh great.. (Gwen): Uh huh. (Gigablast): Wait..Rook, Surgosapiens are like Techadon Robots, right? (Rook): I believe so. (Gigablast): Perfect. Gigablast reverts to Goop and enters Aggregor's body. (Aggregor): NO! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME! Aggregor's appearance changes to that of his regular Osmosian form. (Aggregor): Tsk tsk Tennyson. He absorbs Goop and throws him down. (Goop, timing out): Right..your powers have improved since our last battle..well so have mine! (Aggregor): Well of course your's have.. (Ben): I went through multiple good aliens...but this one you might have some feelings towards. Ben transforms into Water Hazard. (Aggregor): An Orishan.. (Water Hazard): Scanned from an old friend of your's. Water Hazard shoots multiple streams of water at Aggregor, and his body begins to dissolve. (Aggregor): Water..is..like...acid.. He quickly changes back to his regular form, and disappears. (Water Hazard): Is he.. (Azmuth, staring at the ground): No. He teleported away somewhere.. (Rook): And Malware? (Azmuth): He has been placed in a magnetic field..he can not and will not escape. (Water Hazard, reverting back): The fight isn't over. (Gwen): Sadly, it's only just begun. (Rook): Shall I set up satelites on all important Plumber locations? (Azmuth): That would be wise...I shall activate the Planetary Defense Systems on both this planet and Galvan B. (Ben): When they strike again, we'll be ready. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Kevin Levin (flashback) *Professor Paradox (flashback) Villains *Malware (isn't he dead?!?) *Aggregor Aliens Used *Four Arms *Electrohacker *Gigablast (first reappearance since Ben 10.5) *Goop (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) Triva *Malware was revived through mysterious circumstances. **These circumstances might be explained later on..maybe there will be a Q and A. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Season One Category:Revenge Of Aggregor Arc